<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Next To You by Tatsuha21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581536">Next To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21'>Tatsuha21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Keith (Voltron), Chest Play, Cis Shiro (Voltron), First Time, M/M, Mixture of AFAB and AMAB language, PIV Sex, Pre-op Keith, Trans Keith (Voltron), canonverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsuha21/pseuds/Tatsuha21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has a sex dream about Shiro while sharing a bed with him during their first night in the Castle. He wakes up wet and aching to be touched and, with Shiro fast asleep beside him, he decides to give himself some relief. What he doesn’t expect is that Shiro will wake up and like what he sees.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bloom: a Trans Sheith Zine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Next To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Bloom: A Trans Sheith Zine Vol.2</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keith awoke that night feeling hot and restless. And as he did, the dream of Shiro’s strong arms around him transformed into the reality of tangled sheets. That dream-come-true was simply another dream, and his body was aching for more of a touch that had never been there to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How could he long so deeply for something he’d never had?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over to Shiro’s sleeping form, the profile of the man’s face just visible by the soft glow in the otherwise dim room. Keith sighed to himself. Shiro was so incredibly beautiful. For years, Keith had stolen brief, longing looks whenever he could, taking it all in before Shiro would turn to smile at him and he’d have to hide those more-than-platonic feelings away again. Right now, though, he could look for as long as he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even just having Shiro in his life again was more than he’d thought possible. It was as fantastical as the dream he’d just been having, yet somehow this was real. For the past year and a half, all Keith had had were the memories of their time together – every joke they’d shared, hoverbike race they’d had, or hand on Keith’s shoulder that had ignited feelings in him he hadn’t known he was capable of having.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And all those intense feelings were surging through him now. He’d been reunited with Shiro again and now they were in bed together – only for company and safety, he reminded himself – but it still affected him as if it had meant more than that. His body still felt so hot he could barely stand it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The soft blue light in the strange Altean room caught the shape of Shiro’s parted lips, drawing Keith’s attention to them and reminding him of what those very lips had been doing in the dream he’d just awoken from. They’d been on his own mouth, his neck, his chest. They’d made their way down his trembling body, slowly worshipping every inch of him as he writhed in pleasure under the touch. And he’d arched up instinctively as they approached his clit, leaving dream Shiro with no doubt about how desperate he was for this to finally happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith felt his cunt tense a few times at the memory, and he willed himself to ignore the feeling of emptiness that he was left with now that the illusion of Shiro fucking him had disappeared like a wisp of smoke in the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had felt so real to him at the time, and his body had responded as if it were. He was so wet that he was sure he’d be able to feel it if he pressed his hand to the outside of his boxers. The damp fabric was clinging to him, the seam brushing against his hard clit as he shifted in the bed. He squeezed his legs together, forcefully willing the horniness to ebb away and let him get back to sleep. Shiro was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the bed with him; he couldn’t take care of this while Shiro was right beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the more he tried to force those impure thoughts away, the more his mind seemed to flood with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The familiar scent of Shiro filled his senses – like he’d filtered out all else and homed in on this particular one. Amidst the brand-new environment of the alien castle, it was the one thing that reminded him of home. In any setting, it had always been that one subtle thing that calmed him. That was why he’d sought it out in the first place that night: he felt safe with Shiro. And as long as he could sense Shiro’s scent in the air or look over and see that the man was still there, Keith could relax knowing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was safe as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But right now, that usually comforting scent was stirring up feelings Keith tried to save for when he was alone. Despite himself, he wanted to bury his face in against the side of Shiro’s neck and breathe him in. He wanted Shiro’s body around and over him, that new cybernetic hand pressing him down into the mattress while the other pushed inside him – two fingers at once that would make Keith’s toes curl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His toes actually did curl at just the thought of it. It was as if Shiro’s mere presence next to him was amplifying every depraved thought in his head and making it impossible for him to ignore them any longer. He swallowed down the saliva in his mouth as the more rational side of his mind started to give in to those thoughts, and he looked over to Shiro again. The man was still sound asleep, and he didn’t show any signs of waking soon. Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> get away with this…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even as Keith thought that, his hand was already slipping between his closed thighs and over that damp spot on his boxers. He inhaled sharply at that first touch of fingertips over his swollen clit. It felt so much more sensitive than usual. And he didn’t normally get </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard from fantasies alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just a little bit,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he lied to himself as he started to rub his clit, but he knew he was just fanning the flames and making himself want it even more. The friction of his boxers against that sensitive part of him felt so good, and he knew there was no way he’d be able to stop himself now that he’d started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The image of Shiro above him drifted back into his mind, and he opened his legs some to give his hand room to manoeuvre, biting into his lip to stifle the moan that threatened to escape him as he stroked his little cock harder. He pushed his head back into the pillow as his hand moved faster, fingers curling around his mound and pressing against the entrance to his sopping cunt. Just touching his dick wasn’t going to be enough. He needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced over at Shiro again, confirming that the man was still asleep, before slipping his hand into his boxers. He ran his fingers through his soaking folds, unable to ignore how much his cunt was pulsing in need against them as he coated them in wetness. Desperate and impatient to feel full again like he had in his dream, Keith immediately lined two of them up with his entrance and pushed them inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just couldn’t suppress the needy whimper that came out of him as he hit his G-spot on the first thrust. The feeling was so intense; it even made him forget that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have tried to suppress it. All he could think of was Shiro’s cock inside him, stretching him open over and over, and his legs fell open to make room for Shiro’s imaginary thrusts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He fingerfucked himself faster than he normally would have this soon. Usually, he’d start slow and then gradually build his way up to this speed, but not this time. Maybe it was how needy he was feeling, or maybe it was that rush he was getting from imagining Shiro too overcome with the need to take him that he couldn’t go any slower. But either way, he couldn’t stop – even if it would leave him a little sore afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The roughness of it was just turning him on more, and soft moans of Shiro’s name began to spill freely from his lips, almost without him realising. He could faintly hear them as if they were far off, his mind too dizzy from pleasure to really think about such trivial things. All that mattered was that wonderful feeling of getting closer and closer to bliss, with the comforting scent of Shiro all around him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>……</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro awoke to the sound of his own name. It was something that’d happened to him many times during his stay in the Galran prison cell. But every time he’d gained enough awareness to look around him, he’d realised it was only in his dreams that Keith had been there and calling out for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time though, Keith really was there. And he was calling Shiro’s name – but not in the way he’d always dreamt. Keith’s eyes were screwed shut, his voice breathless and raspy as his hand moved vigorously beneath the thin sheet. Perspiration was beading on his brow, his cheeks beautifully flushed as his body trembled under his own ministrations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro was completely transfixed by the sight, any trace of sleepiness vanishing in an instant as his eyes went wide to take in every detail he possibly could. He’d always loved Keith but had never looked at him this way before – at least not consciously – but with this incredible sight before him, his body couldn’t help but react. All he wanted to do was do to Keith whatever it was the boy was imagining right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His name on Keith’s plush and parted lips seemed like the most precious sound in existence, stirring up something deep inside him. It was so pure and unrestrained. The pleasure was so evident on his soft features, making Shiro realise just how pretty Keith truly was, especially like this. And then Keith moaned – such a desperate, filthy sound – and Shiro fell in love with that as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pushed himself up onto his intact arm to get a better view of Keith’s face. Even in the dimly lit room, he could see the way Keith’s lip would quiver and his eyelids would flutter as his breaths became quicker and even more raspy. Shiro wondered what Keith’s eyes would look like in that moment. Would his pupils be wide? Would his unusual, violet eyes be glazed over with lust? Would they be able to focus on anything or was he already too far gone?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Shiro watched, those beautiful eyes suddenly opened, and they went wider than he had ever seen them. The shade which the boy’s face turned could only be rivalled by that of the bright red hoverbike he owned, and Shiro was sure his own face was a mirror image of it. He’d been so lost in taking in what Keith was doing that he hadn’t even considered what he would do if Keith were to catch him watching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was too late now to feign ignorance; it was blatantly obvious that he hadn’t just woken up and that he’d been watching for a while. There was no use in denying it. But before he even had a chance to think up a response or apology, Keith had pulled the sheets over his head and disappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith…?” Shiro called gently, the need to make sure the other was okay superseding his own awkwardness at the situation. Keith didn’t respond, but Shiro saw the way the fabric bunched together – like Keith was clenching it tighter and pulling it to his face. “Keith, it’s okay. Don’t be shy. There’s no reason to feel embarrassed.” Shiro could have used that assurance himself; he had never felt this embarrassed before – at least not in recent memory – but right now, the most important thing to him was easing Keith’s mind. “Keith, come out. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The messy pile of sheets shook from side to side. “No… You must think I’m weird and creepy now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro didn’t think he’d ever heard Keith’s voice sound so small or so fragile. He’d never been the sort to talk a lot, but he’d always been confident and headstrong when he did. This new, weaker sound tugged hard on Shiro’s heartstrings. “I don’t think you’re any of those things, Keith. It’s okay, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“…Really? It…it doesn’t bother you that I was thinking of you… like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Not at all, Keith. In fact, you wanna know what I thought?” Shiro paused for a moment, wondering if it was even a good idea to admit this to Keith. It may have gone against his better judgement, but he couldn’t help but want to say it anyway.</span> <span>He knew he should probably just tell Keith it was not a big deal and then never mention it again, but now that he knew Keith had thoughts like that about him, he was so curious how the boy would react.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“What…what did you think, Shiro?” Keith prompted him shyly after he didn’t continue, his face still hidden by the crumpled sheet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you looked really good like that, Keith,” Shiro said honestly. “And I wished I could be doing to you whatever it was you were imagining I was doing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith was silent again for a long while, and Shiro started to worry that maybe he had crossed a line. “Keith, I’m sorr-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You…you were thinking about doing things like that with me?” Keith’s voice still sounded kind of unsure, but there was this hint of hopefulness in it that Shiro latched onto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think this is the best thing I’ve ever woken up to, to be honest,” he laughed, and Keith felt his face turn bright red again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro…” he started hesitantly. “Did you… did you really mean what you said? About wanting to do what I was thinking about? Even though I have… Even though I’m…” Keith trailed off, but Shiro knew exactly what he’d meant. The uncertainty in the boy’s voice made his heart ache and made him want to wrap his arms around Keith and banish any worries he had about his body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Shiro pulled the sheet away and, surprisingly, Keith didn’t resist him. “You don’t need to worry about things like that with me, Keith. I like you just as you are.” He held his right hand out to Keith, like he had done so many times in the past. And, like so many times before, Keith smiled at him and clasped it in his own hand.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Suddenly, Shiro felt compelled to do something he never had before. He pulled Keith’s hand to his lips and kissed it.</span> <span>The small noise Keith made at the action was endearing, and when Shiro looked up, he saw the boy staring back at him, bright eyes shining as a shy smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Shiro couldn’t help but smile back fondly at him, absentmindedly wetting his lips. A strange but sweet taste lingered on his tongue, and it was only then that he realised Keith’s hand had been damper than he would have expected…</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them seemed to reach the same realisation at once, both quickly looking away as Keith’s body went stiff and he dropped his head in shame.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith…” Shiro took the initiative and spoke first. “Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith didn’t look up, but he shook his head in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want me to go back to sleep?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Keith shook his head. His body felt like it was trembling in want. How could Shiro not notice? It was so obvious what he wanted. Was Shiro really going to make him spell it out?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you want, then?” Even his question sounded so genuine and free of any sexual connotations. It frustrated Keith even more than he was already. He huffed audibly, sticking out his bottom lip in a stubborn pout as he looked up into Shiro’s eyes and then down at the obvious bulge in the man’s boxers. Finally, he glanced up again, and thankfully Shiro seemed to have dropped his pretence of being coy when he asked, “Are you sure you can handle this much, Keith? I could just touch you like you were doing before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Shiro spoke, his hand curled loosely around the shape of his cock and adjusted it slightly, and Keith could feel the saliva starting to pool in his mouth at the sight. Shiro’s hard on looked perfect for filling him up completely and giving him that feeling of soreness and satisfaction he’d been craving. And what more could he ask for when it was attached to the man who'd been the object of his affections for years now? The one person in his life who had always been there for him and never let him down. The one person who always saw the best in him and believed in him. “I can handle it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again, Shiro took the initiative and he leaned in to press his lips to Keith’s. It was gentler than Keith had expected, but he still let out a small gasp at the touch. It was surreal to finally be doing this after dreaming of it for so long, but it also felt so comforting and so natural – like he’d done this dozens of times before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He relaxed into the kiss almost immediately and easily allowed Shiro to lower him down onto the soft mattress. As the back of his head sunk into the pillow, Shiro pulled back from him a little, his gaze so warm as he looked deep into Keith’s eyes. The boy’s breath caught in his throat. He’d never been looked at like that before and had truly never believed he would.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith,” Shiro began as his fingers curled around the hem of the other’s shirt. “Do you want me to take this off, or would you rather leave it on?” He was excited to see Keith’s body, but was also keenly aware of just how much anguish that body could bring to him on a bad day. He would take his time with Keith and be patient with him – just like he had in every other aspect of their relationship. Sex would be no different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m okay with taking it off,” Keith replied quietly, and he raised his arms over his head in offer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro slowly pulled the soft fabric up, inch by inch, exposing Keith’s smooth, pale torso to his gaze. His skin was so perfect and unblemished. So unlike Shiro’s own. And as Shiro raised the shirt a little higher, he saw the small mounds of Keith’s chest for the first time. “Wow…” The word came out as little more than a whisper. They looked so soft and supple, laying almost flat since Keith was on his back. Shiro was sure that if he cupped his hands around them, they’d each form a perfect handful. “Keith…” he breathed, his voice low and husky as he brought his hands to them. "Can I touch you here?" The boy gave him a small nod, and Shiro took them in his hands, his suspicion immediately confirmed. “You look so beautiful."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Shiro echoed, leaning low over Keith, and pressing a kiss to the centre of his chest, just above where his thumbs met. Keith keened at the action; it felt so loving and intimate. Even as his body was still horny and aching to be filled, he wanted more of this. It satisfied him in a whole other way – making him feel so warm, but for a different reason than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let his body turn lax, fully trusting as Shiro’s fingertips skimmed along his sides – warm skin on Keith’s right side, and cool metal on his left. The contrast of it made a pleasant tingle travel up his spine, and he arched up off the bed, pressing his chest closer to Shiro’s face as the man’s soft lips wrapped around his left nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith whimpered at the attention and shyly placed his hands on Shiro’s back, slowly dragging his fingers up – over every faint and prominent ridge of the scars that now covered him, over the short hairs at the back of his head, and up into the long white locks at the front. As he brushed them aside, he saw Shiro’s eyes flick up to his, and the look in them was so full of longing and want. It made his mouth go dry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That dark, lust-filled look in Shiro’s eyes while he gently sucked on Keith’s nipple made it hard for him to remember to breathe. His breaths became irregular and cut off, his body writhing underneath Shiro as the man lovingly started to kiss his way downwards. When he reached Keith’s waistband, he looked up, wordlessly asking permission which Keith gave him with a silent nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro couldn’t help but feel honoured by just how much the other was trusting him in that moment, and he took his time, watching Keith’s face intently as he slowly worked the boy’s boxers down his slender legs. As they reached his ankles, Keith kicked them off and out of sight without a second thought, and any doubts about his readiness to be intimate were banished just as fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro bent down and trailed kisses along the inside of Keith’s thighs, loving how soft and smooth that skin felt against his lips. Keith was writhing and whimpering needily beneath him, unable to keep still – especially when Shiro’s mouth got closer to his cunt. He bucked his hips upwards impatiently, and Shiro chuckled at his eagerness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as he wanted it, Keith was still caught off guard, and his next breath turned to a shaky moan as suddenly he felt Shiro’s tongue against his clit. He hadn’t expected it to feel quite so warm, or to send jolts of electricity through him like it did. The intensity of the sensation pinned him in place, preventing him from doing anything but tremble and whimper as Shiro diligently worked his tongue back and forth over the nub, guided by Keith’s sounds of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro loved how hard the boy’s clit felt as he played with it, and the way he could feel it pulsing slightly against the flat of his tongue. Keith was steadily growing wetter against him and Shiro dipped his head down to lap it up, running the tip of his tongue slowly through the groove before returning to Keith’s flushed and throbbing clit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith found that everything else seemed to have dulled around him, his mind only able to comprehend this one thing – and struggling to even keep his focus on that. Every sweep of Shiro’s tongue over him was taking him higher and higher, coaxing him ever closer to an edge he’d only ever visited alone. He was shaking visibly from it all, desperately trying to hold himself back from coming. It was too soon. His grip tightened in Shiro’s forelock and he pulled the man back from him, eyes pleading as he panted, “Stop, or I’ll end up coming like this… I don’t want to yet… I want you inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s warm eyes met with Keith’s, the glisten on his lips holding the boy’s attention until he wiped it away with the back of his hand before pressing a gentle kiss to Keith’s knee. Then he carefully hooked his hands around the boy’s thighs and pulled him down the bed – making Keith’s eyes go wide, knowing that his wet cunt was now so close to Shiro’s still-clothed cock.  It didn’t stay that way for long as Shiro quickly tossed his boxers aside and then returned his attention to the beautiful boy beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s throat felt tight and his body even more excited as he stared down at Shiro’s cock. He knew it was big – that much had been obvious from the tent in his boxers – but he hadn’t really been prepared for </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It looked so much bigger now, the tip so beautifully pink and glistening with pre-cum. Keith shamelessly thought about having it inside him, and he felt his mouth begin to water and his cunt start to twitch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally looked up to Shiro’s face again, the man was looking down at him as if he were something precious. And, knowing that this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro</span>
  </em>
  <span> looking at him this way – someone who he trusted more than anyone – Keith couldn’t help but start to believe it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith…” Shiro started, his voice shaky with want as the tip of his cock nudged against Keith’s slit. “…I just wanna be inside you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then put it in,” Keith breathed, taking Shiro by surprise with the bluntness of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cupped the boy’s cheek and stroked his thumb over it gently. “Are you sure you’re ready? You don’t need my fingers or anything first?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and pulled him down, nuzzling close to the man’s ear to whisper, “I can’t wait that long~ I need it now~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The noise Shiro made was almost a rumble, low in his throat – such a primal sound that had a shiver running up the length of Keith’s spine. With their chests pressed so close together, Keith could even </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> the vibrations of it, and he dug harder into the man’s shoulders, suddenly gasping as he felt the underside of Shiro’s cock press flush to his quivering cunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shirooo~” he whined as he felt the other sliding back and forth along his slit, coating his length in the wetness before he adjusted his angle and brought the tip back to Keith’s entrance. Unwittingly, Keith started to rock his hips against it like he couldn’t wait a second longer for it. That truly was how he felt in that moment. He wanted this bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Shiro pressed harder to him, Keith forced himself to breathe deeply and relax enough to let Shiro in. The head of the man’s cock felt so big now that it was right against his hole, but he was so wet and needy for this that he knew he could take it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he felt Shiro enter him, he could think of nothing else. It felt incredible to be opened up like this – slowly, but also so intensely that it made tears start to form in the corners of his eyes. He let out a long, drawn-out moan as Shiro sunk further into him, his legs wrapping around the man’s waist to keep him close and going deeper into him – even if some of his noises may have sounded like he was in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith trembled at the feeling of it all, his hands clenching as he desperately tried to hold back from coming this early. He was right on the verge of climax already, straddling that line harder than he ever had before without falling over it. He wasn’t sure how he managed to stop himself. Everything felt so intense – especially as Shiro’s cock grazed past his G-spot – and his body was so willing to fall into bliss, but his own force of will must have held it back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro paused with several inches still to go, and Keith whined again, tightening his legs around him to push him to keep going. He desperately wanted to feel Shiro’s hips flush against the underside of his thighs; he wanted to know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Shiro’s length was inside him. The effort was futile though. Shiro was stronger, so Keith would have to go at </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Shiro finally started to move his hips, he fucked him slow. He had so much more control than he’d had in Keith’s dream. It was simultaneously incredibly hot and incredibly frustrating. Every thrust was smooth and deep, but so slow that it was driving him crazy. He’d already fingerfucked himself so close to orgasm; he didn’t need to be eased in like this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shiro… please…” he whimpered, and the man shushed him with a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s hand curled around the back of Keith’s head, holding him gently as he peppered kisses over his jaw and neck. “It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro pushed in deeper on every subsequent thrust, gradually claiming more and more of the boy beneath him, and revelling in the beautiful sounds he made each time he reached a new sensitive spot inside him. And those weren’t the only noises Keith’s body was making. The slick sound of his wet cunt stood out in the quiet room, with only their soft moans and the sound of skin meeting to mask it. It embarrassed Keith, and his cheeks turned pink as he looked off to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith? Are you okay?” Shiro checked in with him, his thrusts slowing further and making Keith groan in protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Shiro. It’s just… that sound… It’s embarrassing…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I like it,” Shiro told him earnestly. “I love hearing how wet you are for me~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” Keith finally met his gaze again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do, Keith.” With that, Shiro finally started to pick up his pace and Keith moaned his approval at it. But when the man found his rhythm again, he levelled off just shy of what Keith’s body was begging for, making him whine loudly and buck his hips, but Shiro gripped them firmly and stilled them. That’s when Keith realised… this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>deliberate. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was purposefully keeping Keith from getting too close to the edge, staving off his orgasm until </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> decided it was time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his hips in that strong grasp, Keith was entirely at Shiro’s mercy. Shiro had full control of the angle and the depth of every thrust, and he kept them smooth and slow. Keith’s cunt felt like it was aching – even more than before Shiro had filled him. This was a new kind of desperation. Every nerve ending in him felt like it was on fire as Shiro’s thick cock dragged along his inner walls, and he tried to clamp down on it – as if maybe that would rile Shiro up and encourage him to fuck him harder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro’s brows scrunched together and he bit back a groan – and for a moment, Keith thought maybe he’d succeeded. But alas, Shiro had far more control than Keith had anticipated, and he became little more than a desperate, shaking mess under that control. The intensity of this slow, deep fuck was overwhelming, and the tears in his eyes finally started to slip down his face. With every push of his hips, Shiro was taking him apart, laying every piece of him bare as he was overcome with the pleasure that had been mounting so gradually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But as slow as Shiro had brought him to the edge, Keith fell over it quickly, his climax taking him completely by surprise. Before he even knew it was happening, his cunt was contracting around Shiro’s cock, his legs trembling more than ever as the sensation hurtled through him, and he cried out as Shiro continued to slowly fuck him through it, extending that high for what felt like forever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith’s cunt was still pulsing in time with his quickened heart rate when, suddenly, it felt so empty. But he had no time to comprehend why before he felt something wet and so incredibly warm splatter across the naked expanse of his torso, and he looked down to see that he was covered in more cum than he thought one man could produce. He stared down at the mess in awe, suddenly deciding that he’d never loved how his body looked more than now – when it was decorated with several long streaks of Shiro’s pearlescent cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith slowly looked up into Shiro’s eyes again and saw that now they held a different look. They’d returned to peering down at him as if he were the most precious thing in Shiro’s life, and that look pinned him harder than the man’s vice-like grip could ever have done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keith…” Shiro’s voice sounded so soft and gentle now, with only the tiniest trace of strain in it from what they’d just been doing. In contrast, Keith was still panting for air, that look in Shiro’s eyes making his chest forget that he still needed to catch his breath from before. “Keith… All that time I was gone… I was just hoping that I’d be able to make it back to you again… I didn’t think it’d be like this.” He chuckled. “But I’m glad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to have you back, Shiro.” Keith smiled up at him warmly. “That’s all I was hoping for too. I love you, Shiro.” Those final words slipped out before Keith could stop them, but when he saw the way Shiro’s face lit up at them, he realised he wouldn’t have wanted to take them back anyway. He meant them, one hundred percent.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>